


PUI PUI 咒术鼠车车~

by fujimoto_flowers



Category: PUI PUI モルカー, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternative Universe - PUI PUI Molcar, Car owner Fushiguro Toji, Car owner Gojo Satoru, Extortion, M/M, Molcar, Multi, they're molcars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimoto_flowers/pseuds/fujimoto_flowers
Summary: PUI PUI天竺鼠车车AU的甚五天竺鼠车车超好看 强烈推荐！一集只有几分钟，年度最佳动画预定！！
Relationships: Fushiguro Toji/Gojo Satoru
Kudos: 3





	PUI PUI 咒术鼠车车~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甚五是车主，虎伏钉是车车这样的设定

“惠，准备好了吗？”驾驶座上的伏黑甚尔问。

惠车车什么也没说，因为天竺鼠车车没有嘴巴。他发出了可爱的‘PUI PUI’声，甚尔满意地拍了拍方向盘。

“真是我的好车车，干完这票请你吃萝卜！”

“PUI，PUI~”

一身黑的惠车车今天也怨恨自己身上没有发声器官，不论做什么都会被甚尔理解为“支持，热烈支持”、“甚尔最棒了”之类的鬼话。

要是人类发展出了和天竺鼠车车沟通的技术，他对甚尔的第一句话会是：“吵死了，臭老头！”接着对甚尔各色不良癖好和道德败坏行为进行严厉批评.

再说，吃萝卜不是车车的基本权利吗？什么时候变成奖励了？

然而这一切只存在于满头尖刺的惠车车的幻想之中，现实里的他还是在甚尔的要求下朝路边某辆粉色的车车驶去。然后随着“嗞啦---！！！”的一声，粉色的车车就会被惠车车尖锐的头部造型划出了一条印子，甚尔就会跳下车朝另外那位车主索要赔偿，指责ta的车车离惠车车太近了使惠车车产生了心理阴影。

受损的明明是对方的车车，但很多车主看到甚尔凶恶的表情就会立刻支付小额赔偿金然后逃离事发现场。

本来应该是这种发展，但本次的受害车车却突然做出了体操运动员般的跳跃动作，完美避开了惠车车的突袭。

“什么？？”

驾驶座上的甚尔惊叹。

那辆粉色车车优雅地降落在了路旁，转过车身面向惠车车。惠车车见他那双圆溜溜的黑眼睛下各有一道奇怪的刮痕，看来此车已久经沙场身经百战，是个不好惹的家伙。

PUI，PUI~？那辆车车担心地问。在天竺鼠车车用语中，这是“你没事吧？”的意思。

“啧，我们被发现了，”甚尔说，“看来只能灭口了。”

惠车车面临着严重的心理斗争。甚尔是个在乌托邦社会也要靠敲诈为生的屑车主，粉色受害车车又这么有礼貌。再这样下去，沉睡于他体内的■■就要觉醒了…

甚尔感受到了惠车车的踌躇，决定加码：

“完事了给你加胡萝卜。”

有胡萝卜啊，那没事了。惠车车朝对面的悠仁车车露出一头尖刺，准备以最大马力冲撞过去一招制胜。

他紧紧闭上了眼睛 – 在做这种事的时候至少不想看到对面那张无辜的脸……

这时，随着震耳欲聋的“嘶嘶----------！”一声，一辆栗色的车车漂移到了惠和悠仁之间。

是野蔷薇车车！

PUI，PUI💢，她恶狠狠地骂道， “想对我家跑腿小弟干什么啊？”

惠车车抬起头了。新来的车车生气地原地蹦跶着，也许对于没有脚的天竺鼠车车来说这是气得跺脚的表现。

PUI？“你认识这家伙吗，”惠车车问。

PUI，PUI，“那当然，我不是刚说他是我的跑腿小弟吗？”

PUI，PUI，PUI。“很抱歉打扰了。其实我也是迫不得已-”

“一对二吗？“甚尔打断他，”你解决新来的，我负责对付那辆粉色的。”他从驾驶座爬起身来，摸向后备箱的秘密军火库。由于天竺鼠车车世界师和平的，他只找到一把钝菜刀。

“惠，准备好了吗？咱们上，”没等惠车车反应过来，甚尔手握菜刀踹开了车门。

PUI！“停下！”

甚尔听不懂所以没有反应，虽然他听懂了也不会搭理就是了。

看到这凶神恶煞的持刀暴徒，天竺鼠车车爱好和平的本性使野蔷薇和悠仁吓了一跳，羊毛毡构成的身体不受控制地发抖，野蔷薇的塑料眼睛甚至流下了几滴可怜的塑料泪水。

“喂，给我停下！”旁边拎着两大袋胡萝卜的白发男说。

PUI，PUI~，“悟老师！”悠仁车车和野蔷薇车车一起说道。

“没错，大家最喜欢的悟老师从便利店回来了！所以这是什么情况？你为什么拿着刀？”

“你有什么遗言吗，”甚尔举起刀，配合一身腱子肉威慑力十足。

“哦？刚才你欺负我的宝贝学生-啊不，宝贝车车们的样子我可看得一清二楚。这是违法的，你知道吧？”

悟摘下墨镜，露出危险的眼神：“我生气了。”

“来打倒我试试啊，小少爷。”

“你开什么玩笑，混蛋！”悟上去就是一拳。

“你开什么玩笑，混蛋！”甚尔回击。

“你开什么玩笑，混蛋！”

“你开什么玩笑，混蛋！”※

※ “你开什么玩笑，混蛋！”是子供向世界观里最过激的用语，生气的车主们最多只能互相复读这句话，更过激的语言会被自动转换。各位小朋友们请记住：人身攻击是不好的。

两位车主一时打得不可开交，旁边的车车们自然而然地聚集到了五条放下的胡萝卜旁边。

“这个真好吃，”悠仁车车用PUI，PUI的声音感叹。

“所有胡萝卜都很好吃，”一嘴萝卜渣的野蔷薇车车告诉他。

“所以说这里的胡萝卜和世界上所有其他胡萝卜一样好吃，也就是非常好吃的意思，”惠车车说。

悠仁车车和野蔷薇车车停止咀嚼，一同望向他。

“你挺懂得嘛，”野蔷薇观察。

“这对天竺鼠车车是常识吧。”

“说起来，你的名字是什么？我是悠仁车车，她是野蔷薇车车。”

“我叫惠……”

和悠仁车车、野蔷薇车车一同享用免费胡萝卜的惠车车第一次体验到了名为“友谊”的奇妙关系。他自从有记忆开始就和甚尔过着法外狂车的危险生活，一直没有和其他车车沟通的机会。

“哇~，nice punch，悟老师！”悠仁起哄着。他们三辆车咔擦咔擦地啃着萝卜围观这场大戏，就像看动作片时大吃爆米花的观众一样。

“左边有破绽！”野蔷薇高喊。

“打死他！打死他！”惠叫道。

“呼…，”甚尔抹去额头上的汗水，“那些车车从刚才开始就在PUI、PUI什么啊。”

“他们在，呼，骂你！”悟说。

“你瞎说，惠不可能背叛我！”

“PUI，已经背叛了哦，”悠仁说。惠和野蔷薇嘴里塞满了萝卜所以没说话。

暴力车主们在大马路上打得不相上下气喘吁吁，是时候有第三方介入了。

“滴滴，警察来了~，”一个浑厚的声音宣布：“PUI PUI。”

映入眼帘的是辆长得一点都不像天竺鼠的车车。黑白的配色、标志性的眼圈、和庞大的身躯都是……

“胖达前辈！”悠仁和野蔷薇异口同声地说。

“哟，悟怎么又干坏事了，”胖达车车友好地停在了萝卜堆旁，夜蛾警官推开车门就跑去拉架了。

“日常操作吧，”野蔷薇说。

“其实这次是甚尔不好，”惠说。

胖达车车的眼睛睁大了：“你是新车吧，欢迎欢迎~”

与此同时，被一同到来的警察们包围的甚尔和悟不得不暂时休战。

“正道，这回真的不是我的错-”悟解释。

“警察先生，是这家伙趁我下车卖萝卜的时候突然攻击了我的车车，我看他这是想搞诈骗，他就是个诈骗犯！”甚尔打断他。

“这不是你自己干的事吗！？”

夜蛾警官摘下墨镜揉了揉太阳穴。

“事件经过待会儿会查清楚。公众场合斗殴是违法的，你俩都得来趟派出所。”

他戴回墨镜，叹了口气。

PUIPUI~，“加油啊，悟！”，“别让那家伙赢！”，车车们在后面喊。

眼看载着甚尔的警察车车背影逐渐变小，惠车车反思起了至今为止的短暂鼠生。甚尔是个屑车主，但惠车车的一日三餐（以及天竺鼠车车需要的大量加餐）都是由他提供的，他有是甚至会说惠就像他的亲生儿子一样。虽然车主和车车之间有着严格的生殖隔离。请不要问这种设定为什么有必要存在。

没了车主的车车该何从何去？惠车车有些恍惚。

野蔷薇敲了他一下：“我说，你也太小看社会福利系统了吧？”

“是啊是啊，再说悟老师是不会对你视而不见的，”悠仁说，“他可是世界上唯一拥有‘六眼’鼠语翻译系统的车主！”

“这个了不起的人正在派出所录口供哦，”惠提醒他。

“没事，过两天就出来了。”

“是吗……”

“别说那些笨蛋的事了，我们去市区吧！”野蔷薇提议。

然后他们三辆车就一块去市中心里玩了一天。

与此同时，甚尔和悟一整天都在拘留所的铁栏杆后面互比中指。在夜蛾过来巡视的时候，为了避免承担更多道德指控，他们决定一块把手收回去假装互相理解，称兄道弟。皆大欢喜，皆大欢喜。

本集END


End file.
